


Filth

by terajk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will not be his father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chagrined (Krim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/gifts), [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



He will not be his father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather. He won’t. 

But there's one hundred years of corruption, of filth behind him. No--he comes from it, like maggots born in rot. Because he grew up in this awfulness, he doesn’t always trust himself to do right.

So he gives her the power to control--to make him clean.

The warm water snakes through like a living creature, fills him with…hope, maybe. When he can no longer hold on, it’s freedom, because the filth isn’t his problem anymore and it’s gone, gone, and he can rule the country.


End file.
